


A Stone In His Chest

by nagia



Category: Gungrave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's breaking her own heart against his nature. Maybe he's just not sure which woman he's talking to.  Flash fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stone In His Chest

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she cries, holding onto his neck and sobbing. Her declaration has the urgency of a child's.

She does not see him close his eye, does not even _see_ him, not really. Part of her is bidding farewell to the mother she cried for.

It is not a confession of romance. It is a confession of need: I need you, you're all I have left, please don't leave me alone. She is thirteen years old and desperate not to be alone now, this girl who did not bury her mother, who watched an old man die that she might live, who watched two (relatively, relatively, relatively) innocent men die because of her.

But still: she loves him. It is in her nature to love freely and carelessly, as loyally as he once loved.

He closes his eye and she doesn't know. He tells her what he almost told Maria, once, what he thought when he broke her heart: "You'll have a great life without me. Today, and tomorrow and for a long, long time."

For him, it's almost a speech, but she won't understand that until she's older.

She only understands that he is going to leave. That he is going to leave her, knowing that he won't come back, knowing that she needs him.

He turns his back on her to shut out the heartbreak.


End file.
